The Magic of Love
by JenJen10143
Summary: Draco has defeated the Dark Lord. He also has saved a certain person that always seemed to be his "enemy". What will happen between these two teenagers? Rated M for: Language, Violence, and Sexual Actions. WARNING: PANSY X GINNY AND DRACO X HERMIONE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE GOING TO INSULT WRITING/PAIRING CHOOSING!
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction Story. I have read a lot of stories and I was intreged by the Dramione stories, so I decided to read one. Please tell me what you think. Also, I am a High School student so I might not update every week, but I will try. Also, this is rated M for later stories. There will be a Lemon. Fair warning. =) Thanks for reading!**

**_Flashback_**

_Through the dark castle walls, I knew that he was around me, but I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong… That was my opinion of him. Draco Malfoy wasn't a bad person; he was just convinced that he didn't have any other choice. His dad had convinced him that the only way that he would be able to use his magic for good was to obey the dark lord._

_It all started after Draco Malfoy killed the Dark Lord. You see that day was the best day of my life and the first day I had realized how much I actually loved Draco Malfoy. I honestly think that any young man who would kill his father and the Dark Lord in order to save an "enemy" is the most heroic person I know. He saved me out of all people. He saved Hermione Granger. I thought that he was going to sit there and watch the Dark Lord torture me to death, or close enough to death that I wish that I would be dead, but he didn't. He was thinking a non-verbal spell and reversed the killing curse to make it so it hit the Dark Lord instead of me. Then Draco said that he couldn't live without me and pulled me into a sweet, innocent kiss. I couldn't believe the moment that was happening. I thought, "How could I be making out with the enemy?" Then I realized that I enjoyed it._

**_End of Flashback_**

Everyone in the school had a feeling that I had liked him for some time now. There was no questions asked about it, but the two people who were living in their own little fantasy world and thought that Draco and I didn't get alone were Harry Potter and Ron Wesley. I never knew those two brilliant, young men could be so clueless, for heavens sake even the professors noticed.

Now, Draco and I are head boy and head girl. We share the most glamorous common room in the whole school. We have a few simple rules. 1. No Letting Outside Students Sleep In The Head Dorms. 2. Do Our Duties Every Night and Morning. Everything else was implied. Draco had been staring at me the whole time that Professor McGonagall was explaining the rules. I had thought that he had gone crazy from that kiss we had shared over the summer, but after the Professor had left he smirked at me and said, "Let's go check out each other's dorms. Shall we?" I nodded in agreement and off we went.

When we were upstairs, we went to his dorm room first. I thought to myself, "Wow these rooms are a lot bigger than I expected." Then said aloud, "This is quite a treat for you Draco." He smiled at his request for a California King sized bed. He had a couch near a table for his afternoon tea. He had his own private stalk of tea, some more special than others. He had a mini kitchen in case his morning duties ran over and he couldn't make it in time for breakfast in the morning. His room was the colors of Slyverin, in his mind the best house out there. He suddenly noticed Hermione sitting on his leather couch. Draco said, "A little quick aren't we?" with a smirk. Hermione looked at him so innocently that Draco couldn't take it, he was so turned on by how innocent Hermione was. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself...

**Author's Note: Lol Sorry for the hanging ending. I meant to do that to make it so I wouldn't run out of idea's for the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. Also I would like to tell you that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters I use in this story. =) Thanks so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you liked or disliked about the story. Thanks so much once again.**


	2. Hermione's Room

**Author's Note: **Okay here is the next chapter. I wanted to make things a little 'spicy'. Lemon chapter. You have been warned. Also I would like to say that I do not own any of the characters that I am using in this story. Sadly, I am just a fan. Reviews are always welcome here. Please don't just favorite the story or subscribe to it, please tell me why you like it or dislike it, that will improve my writing.

Chapter Two: Hermione's Room

After exploring Draco's room, they adventured to Hermione's Room. Her room was decorated with the finest material with a King sized bed. Her walls were painted Midnight Blue with the night scenery that went around her room. The scenery included a forest, a very tall cliff to the west of the forest, a wolf on top of the cliff howling to the full moon that was painted not that far above the wolf. She stared at her walls with the look of astonishment on her face. She couldn't believe someone would spend this much time on her room, even though she was head girl.

Draco smiled at Hermione's speechlessness. "Are you speechless my sweetheart?" Draco asked Hermione. Hermione replied. "I cannot believe someone would spend this much time and money on me… I have never felt so loved, since my parents are always working and I normally focus on my studies…" Draco couldn't help but to kiss her. Hermione stood there is shock for a few seconds then decided to kiss him back. Draco deepened the kiss by letting his tongue invade Hermione's mouth. Hermione couldn't help but moan as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Her arms wrapped up around Draco's neck. Draco placed his hands around her waist. They stood there making out then Hermione couldn't take it anymore she wanted him so badly.

_Flashback Previous Summer_

_Draco… I miss him so much… Well I guess I could express my thinking in writing…_

_I Long For Him (Poem by: J. Straus)_

_I long for him,_

_Every single second,_

_Minute, hour, day,_

_Week, Month, Year,_

_Decade, Century,_

_That we are not talking._

_I long for him,_

_When I need,_

_Someone to talk to,_

_To get help from,_

_To feel strong emotions for…_

_I long for him…_

_When he tells me_

_That I am cute_

_In my own ways…_

_He makes me feel…_

_Like I am finally…_

_Loved…_

_End Flashback_

Hermione couldn't control herself and she finally spoke up and told Draco, "Stop controlling yourself. I want the uncontrolled Draco, not this one." Draco smiled realizing that she was begging for him. She couldn't stop herself from throwing herself at him. She stripped in front of him and slowly rubbed her body up against him. She could tell that he was about to lose it. She stroked him through his robes. He finally dropped all his garments on to the floor and got on top. He smirked and whispered into his ear, "Hermione, can you moan loudly for me? I put a non-verbal spell on the room to make sure no one, even if they were right outside the door, could hear us." Hermione smiled at him and nodded her head saying she would without actually talking. Draco smirked and asked her one last question, "Are you a virgin, Hermione?" Hermione nodded her head yes. Draco smiled at her. This smile was more like an "as I expected" smile. The very first thing that Draco did was stick two fingers in her since she was already wet enough to mop the while heads dormitory. Hermione moaned loud like she promised. Draco smiled as his member grew more of an erection. Draco decided that he was going to penetrate her now. Draco said, "If it hurts too much, just tell me to stop. I don't want to cause you any pain." Hermione nodded yes again as Draco slowly started to push in. Hermione started moaning uncontrollably. Draco got into her completely now, Hermione was a strong girl, she didn't even shed a tear. Draco let her get used to the feeling then started hammering her from behind. He couldn't control himself anymore. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. They both came at the same time then they collapsed in exhaustion. Draco fell asleep with a very wide grin on his face. Hermione thought that would be her best time in life, but she didn't know what was in store for the rest of the year, but Draco had an idea of what he wanted to do to her and how badly he wanted it. He had a collection of sex toys that he wanted to use on her. That made him happy that she was so accepting of his ideas. With this thought, he fell asleep spooning Hermione.

**Author's Note: **I really hope you liked this chapter. It was my first Lemon. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. If you have any questions about the story, you can just PM me. Also, the poem that was stated in this fanfiction story was by me I wrote it in class today (10/2/2009). If I do not update as fast, that just means I am caught up in schoolwork. Hey I am only in tenth grade. Draco + Hermione = 3


	3. Draco's Reality Check Part 1

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in so long. I got swine flu for a few weeks, I went on a trip with my family to Egypt, and I had to take all my finals for school early so I could be able to go on my Egypt trip. Besides that, I thought I would make things interesting and listen to some music from my iTunes library while I write. So, from now on I am going to post what songs I listen to during my writing period at the end of the story in an Author's Note. Also, as a side note, I am going to underline any thoughts from the Characters and any flashbacks are going to be in _italics_. Okay enough with my babbling. Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Draco's Reality Check Part 1

How could I just start making out with a mudblood like that? I even had sex with her… What is happening to me? Do I actually love Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess? I, Draco Malfoy, the Slythern Prince should not love a know-it-all mudblood like her... Is this meant to be? I do not understand… Why can't I be mean to her like I do with all the other girls? She is just another girl. This is nothing. I swear. She is not mi angél de oro (**A/N: **Translations will be below. The language is Spanish.). I am not meant to marry a mudblood. She is not pure like me. Am I meant to marry her? I am going to talk to my mother about this next weekend on our Hogsmaid trip. I am going to owl her and ask her to meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday at 3:30 pm. How bad could it be?

Am I, Hermione Granger, in love with the Slythern Prince? The git that tortured me for the first six years of my school life? He made my years at Hogwarts living hell for six whole years. He is my worst enemy! How could I be in love with him!? Dear Lord, this is confusing! Maybe I should talk to someone about this… Ginny has always been good about this stuff. I should go talk to her. Maybe I can invite her to Hogsmaid this weekend and talk to her while we go shopping together.

Dear Mother,

Could you please meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday at 3:30 pm? I need to talk to you about something. It's important.

With love,

Draco Malfoy

Dear Ginny,

Could you please accompany me on a trip to Hogsmaid this weekend? I want to catch up with you. It's been so long since we had some alone time together. I hope you can come.

Your Friend,

Hermione Granger

The next Saturday, Draco Malfoy quickly got dressed in his nicest robes that had a snake design all over the back of the robes and along the stitching of the robe. It was colored with Slythern Green, Black, and Silver. He wore proper dress shoes. He treated his mother like a queen because he thought of her as one. She was one amazing woman to put up with being married to his ludicrous father for all of those years. He thought of her as his idol. He wanted to be able to put up with anything just like she did all those years while his father was still alive.

Hermione Granger slowly rose from her king sized bed and put on a pair of well-fitting jeans along with a t-shirt that said "The Spirit of Rock Will Never Die". She never thought about how most wizards did not know what rock music was, but she did not really care how much she acted like a muggle born wizard. She went to her bathroom and freshened up. She loved wearing her perfume that no one really knew since no one could name it like all the other girls could do with their perfumes. She loved being different in the wizarding world. She felt like it was appropriate to wear her favorite perfume, "Vera Wang Princess" (A picture of the bottle will be put up as a link with spaces in the Author's Note section). As she waltzed down the stairs into the shared common room, Draco made an interesting comment that surprised her to the max.

"Hey Hermione. I love your perfume. What is it? Wait don't tell me, let me guess. Is it Vera Wang Princess?" Draco asked out of curiosity.

Shocked that he actually got it right she gave him a simple nod as she put together a small snack for the fifteen-minute ride to Hogsmaid with Ginny, but little did she know that Draco was going to Hogsmaid that weekend as well.

Little to their surprise, they happened to be sharing a carriage ride down to Hogsmaid since Ginny said she would meet up with Hermione at the Three Broomsticks after she talked to Harry about the upcoming match against Slythern.

**A/N:**

Translation:

Mi Angél de Oro is My Golden Angel

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

Why Can't I - Liz Phair

Mamma Mia - A*Teens

Runyonland - From The Hit Musical Guys and Dolls

Jingle Bell Rock - Rascal Flatts

Man of Constant Sorrow - O! Brother Where Art Thou? Soundtrack - The Soggy Bottom Boys

I Want To Be Like Other Girls - Mulan 2 Soundtrack

Disney Medley (Live) - Lea Salonga

A Ten Second Opera - Repo! The Genetic Opera Soundtrack

Sakura - As performed by my Grade School's Fifth Grade Band in the school year of 2007 - 2008

Oh Sherrie - Rock of Ages (Original Broadway Cast Recording)

InuYasha Theme Remix - InuYasha Soundtrack

Everyday – Hillsong

I hope all of you liked it. If you have any recommendations for music to listen to while I write or for any future chapters in the story, please do not hesitate to message me privately.

Reviews are always appreciated. =)


	4. Draco's Reality Check Part 2

**A/N:** Okay guys, I couldn't wait much longer to post another chapter. So here it is. Also, thoughts are underlined flashbacks are in _Italics_, just thought that would be useful for the readers. Also, lemon warning!

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling originally created all the material that I am using not me. Sadly I am just a very obsessed fan. I wish I owned Draco though that would be smexy!

Chapter 4: Draco's Reality Check Part 2

Once Draco noticed who was in the carriage with him, he smirked and decided to break the awkward silence between them and ask her a question just to get a discussion going.

"What are you doing in Hogsmaid this weekend, Hermione?" Draco asked with a sense of curiosity in his voice.

"For your information, I am trying to relax a little bit by meeting up with my best friend, Ginny, for a little bit of shopping around Hogsmaid along with lunch at the Three Broomsticks. How about yourself, Draco?" Hermione explained.

"I am meeting up with my loving mother for a discussion about my inheritance." He lied.

"Sounds like a blast." Hermione commented sarcastically as she stared outside of the window of the carriage.

"It will be." Draco explained as he noticed himself getting aroused by how close they were sitting.

"Draco," Hermione began, "I think we should stop our relationship. For the sake of our reputations and how we are known around school, I think it would be for the—" Hermione got cut off by Draco when he started kissing her. Not just a kiss, but also a heated make out session. Hermione liked the way he came at her as she was talking about cutting it off. Honestly, it turned her on.

Draco stopped himself before he got too far. Hermione let out a small whine. Draco stared at her with lust in his eyes. He wanted her with a dying passion. He cursed at himself for getting so aroused and exited the carriage as it stopped in front of the Hogsmaid entrance. Hermione stepped out shocked about what just happened. She smiled inwardly and continued on to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Ginny.

As Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks, he noticed his mother starting to stand up near a table. Draco immediately ran towards his mother and gave her a hug. He missed her as much as he wanted just to spill out his feelings right then; he decided to get his mother some tea before spilling the news. Once he came back to the table that he was sharing with his mother with two cups of tea, he sat across from her as he poured some sugar into his tea.

"Draco, darling, I know how happy you are to see me, but I am curious as to why you called me down here on such short notice. Care to explain my loving son?" Draco's mother asked him with a serious tone.

"Mother I really do not know how to tell you this, but I have fallen in love with Hermione Granger." Draco said shyly.

His mother sat there in shock of the news that her son just gave her. "Dearest are you sure that you are in love with her? She was your worst enemy. She is not a pureblood either. Honey, are you feeling all right? Are you sure that you aren't sick? Wait is she head girl? How much time have you spent together?" At this time, his mother was in a panic. She didn't know what to do about the situation.

Draco knew this was going to happen. He calmly replied, "She is head girl. We spend a fair amount of time together since we have to do duties together along with the profit meetings. We also share a common room. It is one hundred times better than the Slythern common room though. Mother why can't you just trust me on this and let me be who I want to be? I swear it was you that told you this 'You have to choose your own path. No one else can choose your path for you'. Mother, please do not be mad at me. I hope you understand that this might be just another girl who is caught up in the Draco Malfoy charm." As he said this, Hermione walked up to him and punched him straight in the face.

"Am I just another girl to you, Draco or are you serious about our relationship? Draco, I honestly tried to break it up with you but then you started getting intimate with me. I cannot deal with being just another girl in Draco Malfoy's life. So is this what you came here to talk about with your mother, Draco? Just to explain to her that I am just another girl? Well, if you want me to be just another girl, you would have to think I am the stupidest witch of our age. Well, too bad Malfoy. I am not the stupidest girl of our age. I am the smartest girl of our age. So if you want to talk to me, I will be shopping with Ginny. I doubt you would want to talk to me unless you want more pleasure. I am just your Mudblood toy. Am I, Malfoy?" Hermione was basically in tears at this point. She couldn't take it much longer. She wanted to punch him again, but at the same time she wanted to tell him that she was sorry. She was confused and unwilling to talk to him any more. As she was walking off, she heard Draco start sobbing into his sleeves. She felt the need to comfort him, but she kept on walking.

"Ginny, let's go." Hermione said to her best friend.

"Mione' aren't you going to comfort him? You don't know what he was actually talking about with his mother. How do you know it isn't just another muggle born witch in our school? Seriously, you shouldn't leave him like this, Hermione. Use some common sense. He is crying his heart out in front of his mother because of what you just said. Go apologize to him." Ginny said calmly.

Hermione turned to look at a sobbing Draco Malfoy. She felt heart broken and upset at her actions. She knew that she had to set things right.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Author's Note:**

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

Me and My Gang - Rascal Flatts

Teen Titans Theme (Japanese) - Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi

Brand New World - InuYasha Soundtrack

Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend - Moulin Rouge Soundtrack

My Friend, The Dictionary - Spelling Bee Soundtrack

Bring Me To Life - Evanescence

My Immortal - Evanescence

Forgive Me – Evanescence

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love how I am so inspired by my reviewers. I want to say a special thanks to one of my reviewers. This reviewer has said some very positive comments about my chapters and is a Dramione writer. This special thanks goes to atagal8907. Thanks for being such a great reviewer and I wouldn't mind hearing from you about this chapter! Thanks so much for subscribing and reviewing! Also, remember reviews are always welcome here!


	5. Hermione Meets Mrs Narcissa Malfoy

**A/N:** I have finally decided to continue writing this story. Sorry for the really long break. I was dealing with personal issues with my life. Follow me on twitter for more FanFiction updates: JenJen10143. For those following any of my other stories, I will be updating those again soon. Thanks so much! ~ Jen

**REMINDER:** All thoughts are underlined and flashbacks are in _Italics_.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Ginny and Pansy would be together; Harry and Luna would be together; Draco, Blaise, and Hermione would be together; and Ron would have died in the final battle. Since none of that happened in the actual series, all of this is made by me except for the characters. I am just an obsessed fan.

Chapter 5: Hermione Meets Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy

Last Chapter Recap: _Hermione turned to look at a sobbing Draco Malfoy. She felt heart broken and upset at her actions. She knew that she had to set things right._

Hermione turned around to go speak with Draco and formally introduce herself to Mrs. Malfoy. She immediately smiled to Mrs. Malfoy and gently rubbed Draco's back.

Am I really doing this? I need to be able to do this to be with him...I love him.

"Draco, Mrs. Malfoy...So nice to see you again. Draco...I am sorry I punched you again. I should have gotten the context of the conversation before reacting like that," Hermione finally spoke.

"Miss Granger, so pleasant to be in your presence again. I assure you that I do not approve of this relationship, but I am willing to tolerate it since Draco was just telling me how much he is in love with you. His father might be displeased, but as long as my son is happy I am willing to help you with his father," Narcissa said calmly, yet with a strict tone of voice to her demeanor.

I was speechless. I nodded toward Narcissa and looked over at Draco. His nose was bleeding and probably broken. I took out my wand and performed a simple healing spell to stop the bleeding and make his nose normal again.

Draco finally spoke, "Thank you, Hermione. What my mother just said is true. I love you. I have tried not to, but I do not think that it is possible. I have had fantasies about us together ten years from now with children. I have had dreams of deflowering you. I wake up rock hard every morning thinking about you. I wonder if you feel the same and I was too chicken to ask you out on a date. Hermione Jean Granger, will you please go out with me?"

Ginny and Narcissa broke out into tears as I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not. I saw pure, unadulterated lust for me, Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy loved me. I thought to myself. I teared up and said, "Yes," in a whispered tone. Since it didn't seem like he heard me, I spoke up and said, "Draco, yes, I will go out with you. On one condition though... You must be faithful to me." Draco nodded and said, "Yes Hermione. I will be faithful to you and only you." Narcissa smiled and hugged her son as Ginny came up to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations, Girlie. Let's go out and buy you a dress for the Halloween Ball coming up."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note: **I am so glad that people are still following this story. Sorry for the three year break on my fanfiction account. Thank you for staying with me. :-) Also check out my new Dramione _Our Scuba Diving Lesson_.

Music:

The Girl Is Mine - Michael Jackson

I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden

Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton

Reasons - Earth, Wind, and Fire

If You See Him, If You See Her - Reba McEntire Featuring Brooks and Dunn

Because of You - Reba McEntire

If I Were A Boy - Reba McEntire

Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Rock of Ages (Original Broadway Cast)

Could It Be - Cristy Carlson Romano

I'm Yours - Jason Mraz


	6. Halloween Ball Preparations

**A/N:** Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the love on this story! Please keep in mind that I know that I am not perfect when it comes to writing and I love criticism as long as it isn't hate and threats against my life. If you threaten me, then I will take appropriate actions. Don't like where the story is headed? Tell me and we can see if we can change it or if you will just have to deal with it. Oh and here is a longer chapter for everyone! Please read the last Author's Note at the end for a new contest that I am starting with all of my FanFiction stories.

**REMINDER:** All thoughts are underlined and flashbacks are in _Italics_.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I would have made Draco Malfoy the good guy and Ronald Weasley the bad guy because I think Draco is hotter and has a soft spot for Hermione. Oh and did I mention I would have made Draco and Hermione together? Since that hasn't happened, I am still just an obsessed fan who loves to write FanFiction on and of course no copyright infringement is meant to happen here.

Chapter 6: Halloween Ball Preparations

Previous Chapter Recap: _"Congratulations, Girlie. Let's go out and buy you a dress for the Halloween Ball coming up."_

Ginny and Hermione walked through Hogsmaid to go to the costume shop to search for costumes for the ball. The ball was a masquerade ball. Hermione was thinking about going as a sexy devil and Ginny was thinking about going as a sexy angel. All Hermione could think about was how she could make Draco hard as a rock in an instant with the thought of her wearing her 'fuck me' black, stiletto heals. On the contrary, Ginny was thinking about her secret lover and how much her lover turned her on and could not wait to see what her lover picked out. Little did Hermione know that Ginny was going to go with a girl who was her lover and that Ginny was going to marry her when she graduated Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ginny finally arrived at the costume shop. Ginny found a costume almost immediately, which consisted of a low cut, white dress, a pair of white, glittery wings to match with a pair of white, 'fuck me' heals, and a white sparkling mask. Hermione took her time in finding a perfect sexy devil costume. She wanted Draco to drag her off of the grounds of Hogwarts and fuck her senseless for a night a the Three Broomsticks. She suddenly got really wet and smirked. She finally found a low cut, sequined layered red dress. She thought this was perfect!

"Ginny, what do you think?" Hermione turned around to find Ginny making out with Pansy Parkinson in the store. Oh God. Ginny is a lesbian!

Ginny looked at me with a shocked look on her face. She immediately said, "I can explain...if you want." I just nodded. I couldn't speak.

"It all started during my fourth year. I was always trying to focus, but I couldn't get my eyes off of Pansy. She is beautiful. I would do anything just to be next to her. Even accidentally run into her sometimes. My mind wouldn't leave the topic alone. I knew that I couldn't actually get away from her because I had fallen madly in love with her. She is my soulmate, Hermione. Please do not tell my brothers yet. I do not know how they will react to this. I am in love Hermione just like you are with Draco. It just happens to be with another woman. I hope this doesn't change our friendship. I cannot afford to lose you as a friend, Hermione. You mean everything to me." Ginny was now sobbing and thinking she was going to lose her best friend.

I slowly spoke, "Ginny, Pansy I approve. I am open to having you two get married as long as you are happy with each other. I am not one to judge, but Pansy if you hurt her you will have an angry Hermione Jean Granger on your ass."

Pansy giggled and said, "I would never hurt Ginny. I love her to pieces. Also, if you were going to ask about the dress in your hand for a sexy devil costume, it looks great. Draco will love it; it shows all of your curves nicely and it will show off those breasts you hide with school robes and sweaters."

Hermione looked up at Pansy with a confused look. "You check me out?" She said with a shock.

Pansy and Ginny both giggled in response to Hermione.

Hermione looked shocked. "YOU BOTH CHECK ME OUT?" She exclaimed.

They both nodded their heads and went into a fit of giggles.

"Well, it could be worse I guess." Hermione laughed.

Hermione picked out some sexy make up for her costume along with a red sequin mask and red sparkling heals. Pansy suddenly said, "Draco is lucky to have such a loyal girlfriend. Oh wait, did he ask you yet?" Hermione just nodded and squealed with excitement. "Yes, Draco Malfoy has asked me out. I am officially his girlfriend."

They all headed back to Hogwarts together, unknowingly that they were being followed by an ex-boyfriend of Hermione's, an ex-boyfriend of Pansy, and an ex-boyfriend of Ginny's who were jealous with rage...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note: **Who should be following them? I am open to anything. I love writing about Jealous Ronald Weasley, but I want to hear from you! Please review or Private Message me! Please take note that I do not take threats lightly. I do not like being told that I will be killed for leaving a cliffhanger. I am sorry if you do not like it, but I enjoy keeping the suspense up in the air and being able to let my reviewers have an opinion on where the story is going. Thank you for understanding!

Oh and let's have a contest. First reviewer on this chapter will get the next chapter in his or her honor for being brave enough to be the first reviewer on a chapter and for giving me input on where to take this story. Ready... Set... GO! Contest starts NOW!

Music:

I Knew I Loved You - Savage Garden

A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton

Reasons - Earth, Wind, and Fire

If You See Him, If You See Her - Reba McEntire Featuring Brooks and Dunn

Because of You - Reba McEntire Featuring Kelly Clarkson

If I Were A Boy - Reba McEntire

Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Rock of Ages (Original Broadway Cast)


End file.
